Love you More
by Saiyan Lady
Summary: The Saiyans are back and everyone's happy accept Alexis what turns out to be a visit to planet Vegeta turn out to be a dizzy Tango how will Alexis fix what has been done?


~(~ Love you More ~(~  
  
( July 25 2002 ~ Part one ~  
  
(Forever(  
  
It was late at night around midnight when there was a knock at the Briefs door Trunks, Alexis, Gohan and Ukarie were watching a horror movie called The Shining, Since they were by themselves Trunks answered the door. In the doorway stood a man looking very similar to Trunks' Father Vegeta. Trunks turned on the patio light to reveal a man with tall brown hair and a mustache even with the light on the man still looked like Vegeta.  
  
"May I help you Sir?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I am King Vegeta, Ruler of all Saiyans I request the presents of my son Vegeta immediately!" He said in a clear powerful voice  
  
"I am sorry he is out with my Mother he should be back very soon, within the hour even, if you would like to come in and wait" Trunks Replied.  
  
"Trunks, Who's at the door?" Alexis asked walking down the hall.  
  
"Who may I ask is that?" King Vegeta ask.  
  
"That's my Girl friend Alexis." Trunks told King Vegeta  
  
Alexis walked up to the door politely bowed as was the custom in Japan.  
  
"Hello sir" She said.  
  
King Vegeta just stood there and didn't say a word back.  
  
"Please come in my Father should be arriving at any moment." Trunks told King Vegeta.  
  
"Your Vegeta's son?" King Vegeta asked as they stood in the door way.  
  
"Yes I am, Why do you ask?"  
  
"Then that makes you my Grandson." King Vegeta explained.  
  
"What!?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"That's right Vegeta is my son, so that makes you my Grandson."  
  
"Wow I always thought the Saiyan race was destroyed by Frieza." Trunks said.  
  
"We were but ten years later with out Frieza knowing we were all wished back with my talisman."  
  
Trunks led King Vegeta into the living room where they were all watching The Shining just as the movie ended Vegeta and Bulma walked in.  
  
"Trunks, Ukarie were home." Bulma shouted.  
  
"That's my parents." Trunks said " Father you have a visitor!"  
  
"Tell them I'll see them in sun room." Vegeta said.  
  
"He'll see you in the sunroom I will take you there. I will be right back guys."  
  
When Trunks returned Bulma said that Alexis and Gohan should go home before Chi-chi sent out the police because they haven't come home yet. So Alexis kissed Trunks good-bye and her and Gohan Drove home.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and King Vegeta walked in to the living room  
  
"alright to make a long story short my father wants all the Saiyans living here on Earth to move back to Planet Vegeta with him.  
  
"What!? What are you talking about Father we can't go there what about everyone we'd be leaving behind." Ukarie snapped.  
  
"She's Right Vegeta you can't just take the kids away and what about Chi-chi and Goku." Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry you and Chi-chi will be coming along with us." Vegeta replied.  
  
"And Trunks since you are the oldest child you will inherit the Saiyan thorn and you will marry a first class saiyan." King Vegeta said  
  
"I don't think so, sorry but I will not marry someone I have never met and plus I love Alexis I'm not going to leave her for some throne." Trunks snapped at his Grand father.  
  
"Well we'll talk about this tomorrow its late" Vegeta said.  
  
A week later everyone was off to the Planet Vegeta. With the new high-powered ship they flew in they arrived at the Planet within six hours. Alexis and her Family was allowed to stay at the palace at the Request of Trunks and Ukarie. The Palace looked some what like an old fashioned Japanese Temple with the wooden doors covered in white papery Fabric.  
  
"Alexis come over here I need to talk to you." King Vegeta ordered.  
  
They walked into a room where all the pictures of Trunks and Ukarie's Life were held in a photo Album; the Album was lying on a small table sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"Listen I don't want my Grandson with a third class Saiyan, I am going to pick a First class Saiyan for him but he'll just keep refusing unless you brake up with him.  
  
"What no way I refuse I love Trunks with all my Heart and even if you are the king of all Saiyans I don't care I will not do it." Alexis Shouted.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say so unless you break up with Trunks I will have you and your whole family killed, and if you tell Trunks what I said or I will kill them anyway." King Vegeta Threatened.  
  
"But, you can't!" Alexis said.  
  
"Ah but I can so if you don't you can say good bye to your family, Also erase your self from all the pictures I don't want Trunks coming back to them."  
  
And then King Vegeta left the room leaving Alexis in a slightly lit room.  
  
"This isn't fair, no I can't, but if I don't my Family will suffer" Alexis said falling to her knees in front of the table.  
  
Alexis opened the album and started going through the pictures, as she looked at the pictures she started to cry.  
  
There's no time for us  
  
There's no place for us  
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
  
yet slips away from us  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
  
Oh ooo oh  
  
Alexis slowly got up and looked around the whole Palace for Trunks and when she found him Trunks could sense that something was wrong.  
  
"Alexis what's wrong? You look as if some one died." Trunks said.  
  
There's no chance for us  
  
It's all decided for us  
  
"Trunks this wont be easy but since you and I both know I'm not good at these kinds of things. But its over, Don't ask me why it just is." Alexis said.  
  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
  
Turning around she started running away down the hall back into the room where the photo album was. She opened the Album and again started going through the pictures she spotted one with her and Trunks it was their trip to the beach last year. Again she started Crying  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Ooh Alexis ran her finger down her image in the picture and she disappeared from it. Just then Trunks came. He stood just out side the thin door.  
  
"Alexis why? I don't understand why what ever I did I hope you can forgive me although I don't remember even saying anything wrong.  
  
Alexis got up and walked towards the door placed her hands on it wishing she could just tell Trunks why. Trunks slowly walked away. Alexis still Crying fell to her knees with her arms still resting on the door.  
  
Who dares to love forever  
  
Oh oo woh, when love must die  
  
In the Throne Room Trunks was pacing back and forth I don't get it Ukarie why? What did I do?" Trunks asked his younger Sister.  
  
"Trunks I don't know if I should tell you but I over herd our Grand father talking to Alexis and he said that she had to break up with you he wants you to marry a first class Saiyan not a Third class one." Ukarie replied in an Uneasy Fashion, afraid that her actions might have just signed the Son families' death warrant.  
  
Alexis finally got up enough strength to go out side she walked over to her Grand Fathers house where her parents were staying. A few hours later after eating dinner with her parents, Chi-chi, Goku, and Bardock went out side for a walk when they reached the front gate on their way home they shouted.  
  
"Alexis were back."  
  
And she came out side to greet them but as she walked out trunks was in the distance walking up the path and he looked mad  
  
But touch my tears with your lips  
  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
  
"Oh Hi Trunks" Goku said.  
  
Alexis was stunned she didn't know what to do she was cornered.  
  
And we can have forever  
  
And we can love forever  
  
Forever is our today  
  
"Alexis! I can't Believe you did that just because my Grand father told you to break up with doesn't mean you have to" Trunks snapped walking through the gate slowly towards her.  
  
"But." Alexis was interrupted  
  
"But what?" Trunks Snapped. " But he's the King!"  
  
"You don't understand!" Alexis managed to shout.  
  
"Oh I understand Perfectly, Now that you here you have to obey the king!" Every step Trunks take from his rage the papery Fabric on the sides of Bardocks house blow up leaving the wall broken in ruins.  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Forever is our today  
  
"Trunks i.i.it's not my Fault you'd understand if I could tell you"  
  
Now in tears she turns her head away from Trunks and Runs in side with her hands over her face catching the tears.  
  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
Trunks flew back to the Palace.  
  
"Grand father! We need to talk!" Trunks shouted in deep rage as he raced into the throne room where he was sure King Vegeta would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Part Two ~  
  
  
  
( When(  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexis Hun are you all right?" Chi-chi said coming in to Alexis' room. "No I'm not alright my whole life is falling a part I wish we never came here!" She shouted back." I really don't feel like talking right now." "Okay then I'll just leave you for awhile if you feel like going out just leave a note okay." Chi-chi said back not knowing what to say. "Okay mom thanks." Alexis seemed to mutter back. As Chi-chi walked out the door Alexis spotted a letter that Trunks had written to her a few days back but hadn't gotten the chance to read it yet.  
  
"What's this?" She uttered picking up the envelope. She slowly opened it so as to not rip it the not read.  
  
  
  
Dear Alexis, Since I wont be in town on your birthday I will take you out to a really fancy place when I arrive back home. I hope you are not disappointed, my father is forcing me to go along on one of his training trips. I love you and I can't wait until I'm back home with you.  
  
P.S. Sorry this letter is so short  
  
Love you forever,  
  
Trunks  
  
As Alexis read the letter she again burst into tears she then decided to go out to clear her head. As She walked she came to a Forest and saw an opening after a few minutes of walking in the forest it was now getting late she predicted around ten or eleven but she didn't really care. She saw a fallen tree and sat down. After a bit she started thinking of what would really had happened if she didn't listen too King Vegeta. Out in the distance she heard a band practicing and she started singing along with the music.  
  
If elephants could fly I'd be a little more optimistic  
  
But I don't see that happening anytime soon  
  
I don't mean to sound so pessimistic  
  
But I don't think that cow really jumped over the moon Alexis then got up and started Dancing as she sang.  
  
When will I wake up?  
  
Why did we break up?  
  
When will we make up?  
  
And Then she slowly started spinning as if looking around at the sky, it seemed to her that the trees were know spinning in the opposite direction.  
  
When money grows on trees  
  
People live in peace  
  
Everyone agrees  
  
When happiness is free  
  
Love can guarantee  
  
You'll come back to me -- that's when  
  
Alexis started walking down the forest trail. I'd love to wake up smiling -- full of the joys of spring  
  
And hear on CNN that Elvis lives again  
  
And that John's back with the Beatles and they're goin' out on tour  
  
I'll be the first in line for tickets -- gotta see that show for sure When will I wake up?  
  
Why did we break up?  
  
When will we make up?  
  
Alexis now reached the end of the forest to an empty playground she then sat on a swing.  
  
When money grows on trees  
  
People live in peace  
  
Everyone agrees  
  
When happiness is free  
  
Love can guarantee  
  
You'll come back to me -- that's when  
  
When will I wake up?  
  
Why did we break up?  
  
When will we make up?  
  
When money grows on trees  
  
People live in peace  
  
Everyone agrees  
  
When happiness is free  
  
Love can guarantee  
  
You'll come back to me -- that's when  
  
ooh that's when Alexis started swinging on the swing.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
"Grand father! We need to talked!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Yes Trunks what would you like?" King Vegeta asked sitting on his throne with a lovely looking young lady standing beside him.  
  
"We Have to talk right now!"  
  
"That's fine with me but first I would like you to meet Hannah, this is the first class Saiyan I was telling you about the woman who you are bethroned to." King Vegeta said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Prince Trunks." Hannah said.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure. On another note Grandfather I found out what you said to Alexis, I don't know all the details but I know the basics, Why? That's what I wanna know!" Trunks said.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"No! We cannot!" Trunks snapped.  
  
"Very well, Hannah can you please step out side for a moment?"  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
Hannah stepped out side the huge throne room doors but as the door closed it did not close fully allowing Hannah to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Now Trunks please calm down!" King Vegeta said.  
  
"Clam down! Calm down! You just forced Alexis to break up with me so I could marry that Hannah girl!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Trunks now clam down."  
  
"Oh I'm clam you ain't seen nothin' yet, and trust me unless you clear all this up you will see my true colours!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Down the hall Ukarie was passing the throne room and saw Hannah listing in.  
  
"Excuse me but what are you doing?" She asked,  
  
"Oh! Princess Ukarie, um I . . . I um herd some one shouting" She thought up.  
  
Not Believing her Ukarie just went along with it any way,  
  
"I see well then maybe you can help me."  
  
"With what Princess?" Hannah said disappointed.  
  
"Choose a colour to paint my room" Ukarie said just thinking of something to get her away from the throne room doors.  
  
"Very well." Hannah said following Ukarie down the hall. Back in the Throne room Trunks and King Vegeta still hadn't finished their argument.  
  
"If you don't marry Hannah I will get my son to disown you." King Vegeta shouted. "Good I'd rather be a third class Saiyan than be your Grandson anyway, so you don't threaten me in the least." Trunks said stomping out of the room.  
  
Trunks went to one of the balcony's and flew away from the castle  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
Alexis continued swinging when she heard footsteps. She then stopped the swing and looked up to see who was there. As she looked up she saw Trunks. Alexis smiled then remember what King Vegeta said. She stood up and ran back through the forest.  
  
"Alexis! Wait!" Trunks shouted as he watched her run out of view.  
  
Trunks looked around and on the ground he spotted what looked to be a photograph. He picked it up and looked at it, Trunks smiled.  
  
"I remember this, this was the first time my father allowed Alexis to come on one of our training trips.  
  
Trunks clenched his fist.  
  
"Grandfather you just better fix this up or you will wish you were never born!"  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
"Ugh why did I run! No one would have known we talked." Alexis uttered to herself.  
  
Alexis continued down the long dark forest path she predicted it was about one a.m. now. "I just want to go back home." She said to herself.  
  
It was starting to cool down and Alexis was freezing. She reached her Grandfathers house; Alexis just stood out side the gate and looked at the broken walls. Through her minds eyes she could see the entire event again. "Why, Why didn't I just shout out why I had to break up with him." She said to her self. " I can't go back in there."  
  
Alexis spotted a jacket on the clothes line that her mom had washed earlier. She picked it up off the line and put it on, She then went for a walk she didn't care where she went or what happened she just knew that she couldn't go back there or near the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Part Three ~  
  
( Never Had A Dream Come True (  
  
Alexis continued walking she walked wherever her feet would take her she didn't care where she went. She looked down at her feet and looked at the small pocket on the bottom of her left pant leg, she noticed that there was something in her pocket so she knelt down a took it out of her pocket it was a tin with capsules in it.  
  
"Hey this is Trunks' this is his disk man capsule well let's see if it's in here." She said pressing the top of the capsule.  
  
Then in a green puff of smoke A disk man appeared. Alexis plopped on of her miniature CD's into the disk man. Again she started walking, As she walked she had now entered a town while humming to one of the songs she was listening to just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Alexis jumped in surprised at the event she did know anyone on this planet.  
  
"You scared me . . . Who are you." She said.  
  
" I couldn't help but hear you humming you have great potential miss." The man said.  
  
" And . . ." She Asked curiously.  
  
"Would you like to sing at my club tonight?" The Man finished.  
  
"What!? It's like two a.m." Alexis said looking at her watch.  
  
"It's a night club miss uh . . ."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Alexis."  
  
"Bardocks Grand Daughter Alexis?" The man said.  
  
" Yes actually is that bad?" "No, it's just that around here you're a legend. The First Saiyan Woman to ever go Super Saiyan not one but two." The man said very excitedly.  
  
"Oh I see." She said horrified that these people knew all about her and she had just arrived barely a day ago.  
  
"So would you please sing at my club just one song please." The man begged.  
  
"Um, sure I guess." Alexis said confused.  
  
"Great here I'll take to my club and you can set up any way you want we have thousands of costumes and tones of make up and a hairstylist if you want her to do you hair." He said leading her to a building.  
  
Alexis walked backstage and looked at all the costumes, finally she picked out this Faint pink Skirt, this dark pink top it was a long top it came down no longer than the skirt she had put on, she then put on the Dark Pink hand gloves that only covered the palm of her hand. She put on some Make up to make her look not so tired as she felt and got the hairstylist to fix up her hair, When she was done she had a Dark Pink, Red and White long thick ribbon in her hair covered by an over sized hair tie.  
  
"Miss Alexis are you ready the crowd can't wait to see you." The man said.  
  
"Um sure but I never did get your name." She replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my name is Bartolli." He said.  
  
"I see I'll be right out." Alexis said.  
  
Alexis, now already, started walking towards the stage she found it hard to walk in the dress suddenly got a chill up her spine she didn't know why but she continued on anyway.  
  
"Okay everyone allow me to introduce the first Female saiyan to go super saiyan not one but two Alexis Son!" Bartolli shouted as Alexis walked on the stage.  
  
Bartolli handed Alexis the microphone.  
  
"Um hi everyone as you know I'm Alexis and I am supposed to sing a song for you so I'm just gonna sing this song that I made up just tonight as I was walking around.  
  
Everybody's got something  
  
they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday  
  
that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be  
  
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, )  
  
you'll always be the one I know  
  
I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
(No no no no)  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
(A part of me will always be with you) Alexis finished waiting for applause and it seemed like the whole crowd enjoyed the song she looked around the room and up in the high corner was King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Trunks. She tried to pretend that she didn't see them but she could help but stare at the look at Trunks and King Vegeta's face Trunks looked as if he were about to cry, and King Vegeta looked as if he was gonna jump out of his seat and kill her. She bowed to them then to the audience. Bartolli came up and she handed him the microphone.  
  
"Alexis everyone! Wasn't she great? And now we have a Mysterious new singer he calls him self Mystro." Bartolli said moving his hand towards the opening where Mystro walked in.  
  
Bartolli walked off the stage to the left the same way Alexis exited.  
  
"Alexis." Bartolli shouted.  
  
Alexis was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Yea." She answered.  
  
"You were great would you like to be a normal performance here you can keep the costume if you want." He said.  
  
"Um . . . I don't know . . ., " She said.  
  
"But of course I'll pay you one hundred dollars per performance." He butted in.  
  
" You've got a deal!" She said hold her hand out.  
  
They shook hands and he handed her the entire costume she was wearing.  
  
"I added a little something to the costume they're like silk socks the front and heels of it are cut out just to add effect to the costume." He said.  
  
"Okay great. Oh my goodness its four o'clock I better get home or my mother wont let me her the end of it." She said about to run out the doors when she turned around. "Um what time do I perform at?"  
  
"Oh well one of our acts just dropped out cause they wanted to become one of the elite forces, so can you come in everynight at midnight?" He said.  
  
"Yea I can manage that, and thanks so much for the job Mr. Bartolli." Alexis shouted as she ran out the door. "Bartolli did you give her the job." A voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Yes I did she will make enough money now to bring up her status to first class." Bartolli explained.  
  
"That's great," Said the woman stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Miss Hannah my I ask why your doing this you had the chance to become Queen and you gave it up to help her." Bartolli asked.  
  
"Princess Ukarie, she told me how much Prince Trunks loved that girl. I knew that if I married him he wouldn't be happy and an unhappy king isn't good for the planet. So I came here and talked to you while she was singing you have to let her keep this job don't let her quit." Hannah said.  
  
"Okay I won't let her quit." Bartolli said.  
  
"The only way you let her quit is if she marries Prince Trunks. Now if you see me anywhere but when were alone pretend you don't know me, cause if King Vegeta finds out it'll be my head so I'm still gonna act like I'm gonna marry him so as to not arouse suspicion." Hannah explained.  
  
"But Miss Hannah how do you know Prince Trunks will choose you he is supposed to pick a first class woman at the welcome home party in two weeks." Bartolli said.  
  
"Well you see King Vegeta for some reason wants me to marry Prince Trunks, so he has made sure I spend a lot of time with him. But if Prince Trunks chooses another Woman then that's his decision. That's why we have to give Alexis a high paying job so she can afford the entry fee and she still has to have a curtain amount of income if it's to low she will not be allowed in so next week give her a bonus." Hannah ordered.  
  
"Yes Miss Hannah." Bartolli said.  
  
"Now I have to go King Vegeta would be ready to go by now so I will contact you when I see fit. Good-day sir." Hannah said walking down the hall. "Well I better get back to tending the bookings." Bartolli said leaving the exit door.  
  
"Hmm so Miss Hannah is disobeying King Vegeta I'm gonna go tell King Vegeta." A voice came from the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Part Four ~  
  
(Lucky(  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Alexis where were you last night you didn't get home until 5ish?" Chi-chi said giving Alexis the third degree.  
  
"Umm. . . Well I was walking down town last night thinking about what happened and things like that. When I bumped into this guy named Bartolli and he offered me a job to sing at his club every night at Mid-night I even get to keep this costume and get this I get paid for it to." Alexis said still without a smile on her face.  
  
Bardock turned to listen to what Alexis was saying. "How much do you make?" He asked.  
  
"One Hundred dollars per night." Alexis answered. " Anyway I've got to go practice my songs for tonight I'll be in the den if anybody needs me."  
  
Alexis walk into the den and started to think up a good beat.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
"I can't believe this!" Trunks said forcing his hand down on the table during breakfast Trunks got up so fast the chair he was sitting on flew across the room. "Look Grandfather look what you have done! You know Trunks won't be happy until you stop forcing him upon Hannah and let him be with who he wants." Ukarie finally shouted out.  
  
"He knows that if he doesn't want to be with Hannah he doesn't have to be. He will have to choose a girl at the party though, or he will marry Hannah and to get in is really expensive only first class Saiyans would be able to afford it, just in case they need proof of how much they make per week." King Vegeta explained.  
  
Ukarie just sighed, got up and left the room.  
  
"Grandfather you better hope that Hannah was able to help Alexis or you'll be sorry." Ukarie thought to her self as she walked down the long corridor.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
Midnight was approaching and Alexis was waiting to be called on the stage.  
  
"And know let me introduce Alexis Son the Goddess of song." Bartolli said as Alexis walked on the stage.  
  
This is a story about a girl named Lucky  
  
Early morning, she wakes up  
  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
(They go)  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
Lost in an image, in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
  
But tell me what happens when it stops? (They go)  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
Ooh I I yehahah  
  
ohh I I yehahah  
  
"Best actress, and the winner is....Lucky!"  
  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
  
"Oh my god here she comes!"  
  
Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
  
she is so lucky but why does she cry ?  
  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
  
Why do tears come at night?  
  
(And they Say!)  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
She's so lucky  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
At the end of the song Alexis bowed and as she left she heard the sound of applause as she walked off the stage.  
  
"Alexis everyone!" Bartolli shouted know we have Shinji Getori next." Bartolli said.  
  
Bartolli walked back stage to talk to Alexis.  
  
"Great performance tonight." Bartolli said.  
  
"Thanks Bartolli." Alexis answered.  
  
"Here's your pay for today." Bartolli said handing Alexis a check.  
  
"Thanks Bartolli." Alexis said running out the door hoping to get home fast  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Part five ~  
  
( Hero (  
  
Next morning when Alexis woke up she saw Gohan run into her bedroom holding a page from the paper. "Alexis! I have great news, The King announced that Trunks can pick his own bride, but . . . she has to be a first Class Saiyan." He shouted happily. Alexis's smile turned in a frown when Gohan mention first class saiyan. "What's the point I'm not a first class saiyan." She said almost in tears. "But you are! On this planet if you make over $650 dollars a week you are considered a first class saiyan." Gohan said. Her eyes lit up with the twinkle in them; something no one saw ever since King Vegeta made Trunks and her break up. "Oh and one more thing Ukarie will be at your show tonight she'll come and see you but pretend you don't know her and just go on from there." Gohan said walking out of the room. Alexis jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen. "Hey I'm going for a walk to think of what song I'm going to sing tonight bye!" Alexis shouted running out the door.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
Alexis was walking through the same forest that she had run through a few nights' back. When she heard Trunks, and his Father talking. "Father I don't understand why Grand father will not allow me to be with Alexis." Trunks said. Alexis stopped dead in her tracks. Trunks and Vegeta were talking in a clearing. "I don't know Son but we cannot go against him even though were are of Royal Blood we cannot go against his wishes. Well I best be off I have some business to attend to." With that Vegeta left. Alexis thought Trunks had left too so she started walking when Trunks spotted her. "Alexis!" Trunks shouted. "huh? Trunks!" she shouted happily yet sadly. "Please don't run away again." He said slowly stepping closer to her. "I-I-I can't you now I can't." She said stepping backwards in to the shadows around a corner. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and a pen and scribbled something on it. "Alexis wait!" Trunks followed after her. "Trunks you can't disobey your grand father." She said with tears in her eyes. "I know but at least one last kiss, Please." He said walking towards her. Alexis looked to the side and then at Trunks, She then imagined what would happen if King Vegeta found out about their meeting. She pictured her Brother and Father being hanged Her Grandfather being sent in to space, and her and her mother screaming. "I can't, Trunks I'm sorry there's too much at steak if we get caught." She said really upset. There was a long deep silence. Alexis took Trunks hand. "I'm sorry I hope you know how much I love you but if were seen together something terrible will happen. I'm sorry I gotta go." She said letting go of his hand and running past him. Alexis was out of site when Trunks felt some thing in the palm of his hand. He turned up his palm and open his clenched fist, there he saw a piece of paper, he unfolded it and read it, it read: Trunks I'll be at the Ball tomorrow night since it a costume ball I will be wearing my outfit that I wear while singing. Trunks smiled and with a lighter and burned the note so no one could read it again.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
It was now night and Alexis was on waiting to be introduced by Bartolli. "And now the singer you've all been waiting for Alexis!" He shouted as Alexis came on stage. The music started playing. Hmm There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Oh oooh Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away, hey yeah Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you That a hero lies in you Mhhh That a hero lies in You  
  
Alexis bowed and left the stage. "Miss Alexis Princess Ukarie is here to see you! I don't know what you did but that's a great honor!" Bartolli said. "Miss Alexis a presume?" Ukarie said pretending that she didn't know Alexis. "Yes Princess Ukarie." Alexis said also trying to pretend that she didn't know Ukarie. "I though as much, I have this royal letter for you." Ukarie said handing her a letter. " Now I best be on my way." As Ukarie walked away Bartolli came to give Alexis her nights pay. "Thanks Bartolli. Oh I will not be here tomorrow night." She said. "Oh that's okay I though you were gonna be gone and were closing early tomorrow." Bartolli said. "Oh okay then I'll be off." She said.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Part 6 ~  
  
( Sk8er Boi (  
  
Alexis was about to walk out the door when someone whispered into Bartolli's ear. "Oh no are you sure!" Bartolli shouted terrified. "Alexis I need to per form again. My usual called in sick." "Um sure I can sing." Alexis replied. "Okay but you have to do a song that explains something about the past." Bartolli said unsure if she had a song that she could do. "Oh that's okay I have a song don't worry." Alexis said. Bartolli walked on to the stage. "And now we have a Alexis again filling in for the Dark Note." Bartolli said. Alexis walked on stage.  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
  
What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
Secretly, she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends, they stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a sk8er boi  
  
She said, "See ya later boy!"  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to Earth Five years from now, she sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
  
Sk8er Boi, rockin' up MTV She calls up her friends, they already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along, but stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down He was a sk8er boi  
  
She said, "See ya later boy!"  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slammin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a sk8er boi  
  
She said, "See ya later boy!"  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slammin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry, girl, but you missed out  
  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See that man the boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world? I met the sk8er boi,  
  
I said, "See ya later, boy!"  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl he used to know I'm with the sk8er boi,  
  
I said, "See ya later, boy!"  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl he used to know  
  
There was an applause and Alexis remembered that before her and Trunks, Trunks was going out with Marron. Alexis walked off the stage as Bartolli went to tell everyone that the club is now closing. "Thanks a lot Alexis it meant a lot to me." Bartolli said. "It was nothing plus I love to sing it's the only thing that keeps me going." She said. "Well I best be on my way see you." Alexis ran home eager for tomorrow. When she arrived she fell asleep and was awaken by a noise out side of her bed room window. She stuttered to her feet to see what was going on. "Who's there?" she said opening her window. Alexis stepped through her window. "Show your self!" She shouted. Just then on top of the roof she heard a bang so see flew up to see what made the sound. But no one was there. "What in god's name is going on here?" She whispered silently to her self. All of a sudden in the darkness she saw a figure flying toward the city. So she followed what ever it was. It was very distant so she though it would take her a while to catch up to it. When Alexis arrived she saw the a little town was on fire. And saiyans screaming "Frieza's back sound the alarm, Get the Elite!" Many were shouting. Bardock and his men arrived at the scene. Alexis looked down and sensed each power level knowing that her Grand father and his men couldn't beat Frieza she stepped in. "Don't Grandfather I'll take care of this. She said. Alexis ran and jumped into the air. Alexis and Frieza were floating in mid air staring at each other. They were in classic stance awaiting one another to make a move as they floated there all the saiyan were using their scouters to check her power level. "She has no chance what is she doing?" They started yelling. Just then Alexis started to power up. She went Super Saiyan. "Frieza you just never die do you. Hmm well this time your going down!" Alexis shouted still powering up. "Who is that girl, Bardock?" Vasha asked. "That's my grand Daughter and the future queen of this planet." Bardock said "Yea right! Her the future queen!" Vasha laughed. Alexis now finished powering up she bolted towards Frieza but when she was within 3 feet she disappeared. And flew up and zoomed down towards him and blasted him. "I told ya." She said winking. Alexis slowly levitated to the ground. "Wait a go." Bardock said. Alexis did a little giggle and slightly tilted her head with a smile. "Yup that's Bardock Grand Daughter." Vasha said moving her head up and down. "Well See ya." Alexis said flying back home. Alexis arrived home she finally fell back asleep.  
  
~ Part 7 ~  
  
( The one (  
  
It was morning and Alexis got up she was really happy about the costume party where hopefully her and Trunks could be together. "Morning everyone." Alexis said grabbing two pieces of toast off the table and running out the door. "Well she seems really happy today." Chi-chi said bringing the 17 course meal to her Husband, father-in-law, and sons.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
Alexis walked over to the cleaners to get her costume cleaned for the party tonight. After picking up her outfit she decided to go for a walk. She walked around for awhile when she ended up at Bartollis club. Bartolli ran out. "Alexis thank god your hear my booking canceled on me, and I have no one to sing. Can you do it for me please all you have to sing is one song. Please just one song I'll pay you $200." Bartolli pleaded. "Okay I'll do it." She said. Alexis and Bartolli walked inside and Bartolli introduced the next act. "My last booking of the day canceled at the last minute but I found on of my regulars and she's gonna sing the last song of the day." Bartolli said. Alexis walked on stage and started singing.  
  
So I find a reason to shave my legs  
  
Each single morning  
  
So I count on someone  
  
Friday nights to take me dancing  
  
And then to church on Sundays  
  
To plant more dreams  
  
And someday think of kids  
  
Or maybe just to save a little money  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
In a world full of strangers  
  
You're the one I know  
  
So I learn to cook  
  
And finally lose my kitchen phobia  
  
So I've got the arms to cuddle in  
  
When there's a ghost or a muse  
  
That brings insomnia  
  
To buy more thongs  
  
And write more happy songs  
  
It always takes a little help from someone  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
With you my real life has just begun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Alexis bowed and left the stage when she looked at the clock hanging on the wall she gasped. "Oh my God I'm late no, no, no this can't be happening I gotta go Bartolli!" Alexis said in a hurry. "Alexis wait here's your pay." Bartolli shouted. Alexis ran back towards him she picked up the money off the table and ran home as fast as she could. "Alexis thank goodness your home I need to help me." Chi-chi said. "Mom I'm sorry I'm late for the party. I'm sorry I have to get ready." Alexis shouted. Alexis grabbed her costume and put it on, she did up her hair, grabbed her ticket and was about to leave when she realized she didn't have proof of how much she made. So she ran over to Bartollis to get his signature.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
"Grandson you have to choose your bride within 20 minutes cause that is when I' am announcing it, so if you don't haven't chosen one by then you will marry Hannah." King Vegeta said. Trunks looked around at all the costumes not one girl was wearing a mask so he didn't understand why Alexis wasn't here. Just then Ukarie walked in with Gohan. Trunks didn't understand why Ukarie could still be with Gohan and he couldn't be with Alexis. "Hey Trunks has Alexis come yet?" Ukarie asked. "No I can't find her anywhere." Trunks said continuing to scan the guests.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
"Oh no I'm not gonna make it." Alexis said running in to Bartollis Club. "Alexis what are you doing here?" Bartolli asked in shock thinking she'd already be at the palace. "I need you to sign this proving that I make enough money a week to get in the palace." Alexis said giving Bartolli a pen and a piece of paper. Bartolli quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Alexis. "Thanks Bartolli you're a life savor." Alexis said running out the door. Alexis flew all the way to the palace.  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
"Now Trunks it's time to choose your bride." King Vegeta said. "But it hasn't been 20 minutes yet." Trunks said trying to by more time. "Ladies and Gentle men my Grand son Trunks is about to choose his bride. Would the Single Ladies please line up in front of me. All the single women at the party were lined up each one all dress up in a fancy costume. Trunks again continuing to look frantically around the room for Alexis finally gave up and looked down at all the women standing there, none he could see compared to Alexis all they wanted was to be queen. "Go on Trunks choose." King Vegeta said nudging Trunks. "I choose . . . I choose." Trunks continued to look around  
  
(New Setting) *§~§~§~§~§* (New Setting)  
  
Alexis ran as fast as she could up the long corridor passing paintings and what not. She finally reached the doors as she opened them she heard trunks speaking, with all the women standing there in a line. "Oh know I'm to late." She said in frenzy. She listened to what Trunks was saying. "I choose." Trunks said slowly about to point to the girl on the right in a baby blue dress, just then out know where he looked up and saw Alexis standing in the doorway. "Her I choose her." Trunks jumped off the platform he was standing on and ran for Alexis. When he got to her he picked her up a swung her around, after he gently placed Alexis down. "I choose Alexis." Alexis looked up hoping King Vegeta would allow it. "Well a promise is a promise." King Vegeta exclaimed. Trunks and Alexis both looked at each other happily and kissed. "And know we shall dance." King Vegeta said as the music came on.  
  
Take me back in the arms I love Need me like you did before Touch me once again  
  
And remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
"Care to Dance" Trunks said holding out his hand. Alexis smiled "I'd love two." Alexis said taking his hand  
  
Don't go you know you will break my heart She won't love you like I will I'm the one who'll stay  
  
When she walks away  
  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
  
"Alexis?" Trunks asked. "Yea." She replied. "Promise me we'll never let my Grandfather get between us again." Trunks said. Alexis closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as they slow danced. "Of course." I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more  
  
See me as if you never knew Hold me so you can't let go Just believe in me I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
Trunks and Alexis were both silent just happy to be in each others arms. They danced slowly to the music listening to each others heart beat.  
  
I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more  
  
And some way all the love that we had can be saved Whatever it takes we'll find a way  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more  
  
"Trunks?" Alexis uttered quietly. "Yes?" He replied. "I love you." Alexis muttered. "And I you." Trunks said.  
  
~* 8648 words in this story *~ 


End file.
